In the field of practical application of the invention, that of concrete wind turbine towers, hitherto each wind tower was designed specifically for the turbine model to be installed therein, resulting in extremely high costs that are obviously worth minimizing.
Although invention patent P201430312 by the applicant describes a structure based on frustoconical sections of different inclinations, which allows obtaining from straight segments a broken profile as close as possible to the theoretical optimum curved profile intended for the tower, thereby reducing the cost of manufacture of these type of structures, this structure continues requiring a specific design of each tower for each turbine.